Empirical research in gerontology, psychology, cognitive science, and cognitive neuroscience is increasingly calling upon both formal models of human information processing and sophisticated statistical methodologies in order to better understand the processes associated with changes (both normal and disease-related) in cognitive abilities across the lifespan. As both theory and methodology evolve, it becomes necessary not only to acquire specialized training in new statistical methodology and formal modeling techniques, but also to explore methods for connecting what otherwise might be distinct areas of expertise. The present proposal addresses this need by providing an opportunity for researchers interested in cognitive aging to gain experience with specialists whose work spans statistical methodologies, cognitive neuroscience, and formal models of cognition and brain states. To this end, this proposal covers the third year in a series of conferences and workshops that are held at the University of Notre Dame in which top scholars in quantitative methodology present a series of talks focused on either a central unifying methodological theme or targeted to a particular audience of substantive researchers. The proposed conference will include tutorial papers and structured consulting sessions that focus on statistical methods for evaluating data from studies of brain states, and formal methods of analyzing the structure, complexity, and predictions of formal models of cognitive processes. The intent is to provide participants with the ability to incorporate such techniques in their own research.